The Second Generation
by WhatEven6
Summary: When The Flock finds two Avain experiments from their childhood, it leaves them stunned to find out one of them is pregnant. It also leaves Jeb, Itex, and The School with some valuble and viable experiments to test... Fax.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! It's Michaela! This is an old story rewritten! Please reveiw!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own MR****Fang Pov:**

* * *

I was sitting quietly in a tree top watching over the flock. I sighed looking up at the bright white moon. It shone platinum over Max's face, making her look so angelic it made my heart hurt. I leaped down and tapped Max's shoulder. "Your turn." I murmured. She rolled her eyes and stretched.

Suddenly, I sharp whistling noise pierced the night air. "Ow! What the Heck?" Max whisper-yelled. I shrugged, wide eyed. There was a rustling and another whistle and the kids jumped up.

"What's going on?"

"What the heck was that?"

"Whoa, sensitive ears here!"

The flock basically said together.

"WAIT!" Max yelled, "EVERYONE SHUT UP!" She looked around, "Finally, Now who has any idea what that was?" she said looking pointedly at Iggy.

"Okay okay, all I heard was someone murmuring off in the distance and arguing, and kissing." Iggy said.

"Kissing? Really? Was it Max and Fang?" Gazzy said, suggestibly wiggling his eyebrows. I snorted, and Max glared at him.

"No, it sounded farther out, like in the woods." He said sounding disappointed.

"Pervert…" Nudge grumbled.

Angel and Gazzy burst out laughing. I groaned, and slapped my forehead.

Max chuckled and shook her head, while Iggy just glared at Nudge.

After a while the chatter died down and we settled down for breakfast. Iggy was setting up the fire when he froze.

"Don't move." He whispered. Then I heard it.

A slight rusting noise, in the tree right above my head made noises. I froze and slowly looked up, hoping to God that it was a squirrel, or a raccoon. Suddenly, a hissing noise came from up in the tree.

A guy plummeted straight out of the tree's branches and right in front of my face. The guy had dark hair and stormy gray eyes. His hair hung in his face, too. He was maybe 19 or 20.

He crossed his arms across his chest and smirked.

"Yo, Fang."

"Blade?" Max asked incredulously, "No way!"

"In the flesh." He said smirking at me again.

Alright, I have some explaining to do. Blade and some others were left behind at the school when Jeb save us. And somehow, when we were kids Jeb told us, that they had survived and completely disappeared of the face of the tracking devises. "Well," he said looking around, "It seems you all've been alright."

"Yeah, kinda." I said.

"Well it's been nice seeing you, but I got myself a family to take care of." He said turning the other way.

"Wait! Who all got out with you? And what family?" Max asked, an eager light forming in her eyes, though her posture showed otherwise. "Here let me show you," He said making that weird high pitched whistle noise.

A girl, probably about my age and looked odd (pale skin, corn-silk blonde and golden eyes), flew out of the forest and dropped into the clearing we were in. She doubled over and clutched her knees, "You better have a good reason for making me drag my pregnant ass over here." She growled menacingly.

"Why hello to you to, Nikita." He retorted.

"Nikita? " Max gasped, her eyes flying open wide.

"Who else? Marilyn Monroe?" Nikita muttered breathing hard and rubbing a circle on her huge stomach.

"Whoa, wait. You're gonna tell me that our long lost friends are here and one of them is pregnant?" Iggy said skeptically.

Nudge nodded, then threw herself at Blade and hugged him. "OMG do you know how long it's been since I've seen you! I missed you sooo much and same with Nikita! And Nikita, you're gonna have a baby? NO WAY!"

Blade hugged her back and laughed. Nikita smiled wryly, patting her budge of a stomach tenderly again.

"So, I still haven't gotten an answer!" Iggy grumbled.

"Yep, they're here all right." Nudge said poking Blade. Iggy looked at Blade, at his eyebrows actually, and said: "Why are you guys here?"

"Good question, Iggy, I'm still trying to figure it out too." Nikita grumbled under her breath."We are here because you are here. And you need our help." Blade said, causally leaning against a tree and casting a look at Nikita.

"They do?" Nikita said in a weird tone.

"Yes, and from what I've seen at the school, we all will."

"Huh? What would make a problem though?" Angel said, looking intently at him, probably reading his mind. "Guess." Blade said to her, smiling.

"A new creation." Angel said, reading his mind.

"Bingo." He said hugging her.

"Wait, what creation?" I asked, stepping backwards to Max.

"One that we should we all should be afraid of." What in the world?

**Max Pov:**

What the hell? "Seriously, what creation?" I asked, taking Fang's hand.

"Hmmm, another good question…" Nikita grumbled and Blade rolled his eyes, "I told you-,"

"Blade! Cut the crap; tell them what the hell the creation is!" Nikita yelled, wincing and rubbing her stomach again. He chuckled, and said, "Think dangerous, and scary. And scalely."

"Lizard? Or alligator, or crocodile or I don't know anything like a-a-a dragon even which is like totally messed up… Oh I know; a frog!" Nudge rambled, shivering as she said frog. Nikita looked at her funny. "Frogs are amphibians and they're slimy. Not scaly."

Nudge's face fell, "Oh."

Blade sighed, giving up. "Yes, a lizard, a creepy lizard thing and they will star in your nightmares if one attacks you," He grumbled, running his hand over a scar on his neck. Ouch. Nikita frowned, and touched his arm.

"Oh and Max," Nikita added casually smiling at Blade then coyly at me, "don't have sex with Fang anytime soon, unless you plan on getting pregnant because apparently protection doesn't work."

My jaw dropped and my face flushed. I was gonna kill her. _Most people want to…_ She looked at me and thought.

"Holy Shit! How'd you do that?" I said, stunned. She grinned. _Ya live and ya learn. Ain't that right Maximum? _

"You're the voice?" I asked her.

"No…" She trailed off giving me a concerned look. I rolled my eyes. "Long story. No time now, I'll tell you later." I grumbled.

Smirking, Fang turned to Blade, "You knocked her up?"

Blade shrugged. "On accident. Trust me; don't EVER try having sex yet. You don't want a girl around screaming at you every five minutes about she's gonna kill you, or how you're not gonna be able to have any more kids after she's done with you." He grimaced at the end. Somehow, I didn't doubt that Nikita would follow through with her threats.

"I already have to put up with a screaming girl." Fang said, motioning toward me.

I glared back. Jerk. No, jerk_s _were a better term, Fang and Blade both.

I sighed, "Who has any idea where to go next?" _Hmm… hmm… hmm… where to go? Where to go? _She hummed unhelpfully in my head.

"Great. Now I have four people in my head." I muttered. Fang smirked and Nikita laughed.

"Hey, at least you're not in my head! It's a freakin' crazy person party!" She indifferently, her good mood tossed out the window. Blade rolled his eyes. "Everyone's in your head. You're telepathic!"

"Well then!" She said exasperatedly. She stalked away from the camp site, fuming. Blade started to say something and go after her when Angel stopped him.

"Don't. It'll only make it worse for her now." She whispered her blue eyes blank as she read Nikita's thoughts.

Blade took a deep breath. "She's due any day now. Making her mad could make her go into labor. I-I can't let that happen. Not now. Not in the woods." His back was still turned, and his shoulders hunched. "I didn't mean to do this to her. I really didn't. I was acting stupid and horny and so was she. It's been the worst mistake I've made since I left you guys." He whispered.

"Max… What's horny mean?" Gazzy turned his blue eyes to me. Blade cracked a smile.

I groaned and dropped my head into my hands. "You'll learn when you're older." I mumbled. Iggy burst out laughing and I grit my teeth when Fang chuckled.

Suddenly a scream echoed off the trees, and Blade snapped up and shot off into the woods, faster than an arrow. "Whoa." I heard Nudge say. Angel's head snapped up seconds after Blade disappeared.

"Max!" She cried, "Erasers!"

* * *

**Love it? Like it? Hate It? REVIEW! Please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! I'm back. After so long. Heehee. Sorry.**

* * *

**Max POV:**

Erasers crashed through the brush, into our clearing, holding Nikita dangerously by the throat. She gasped for air and her hands scrabbled uselessly against their hands. As more erasers crashed through, one dragged Blade by the throat, his eye blackened already, and his mouth pouring out blood, though a few of the Erasers sported bloody faces as well. There were at least twenty Erasers in the clearing. I gulped, not sure about Nikita fighting.

His head turned weakly sideways to catch a glimpse of Nikita. Blade gasped weakly as he looked at her. "Put… her… down…" he rasped. The Erasers that wasn't holding him, but standing closest to him, kicked him in the stomach, causing another volley of blood to explode from him mouth. _Internal bleeding,_ was the first thought that crossed my mind. I pushed Angel behind me and looked at Fang.

Fang acted quickly, upon seeing my glance. He slammed his fist into the closest Erasers nose, and blood spurted down its face. The Eraser growled and came at him, another one close behind. I leaped at one kicking his legs out from under him. The Eraser holding Nikita threw her down and punched me in the small of the back.

Bright lights danced in my field of vision, I gasped, feeling weak-kneed. The world spun for a moment, as I caught my breath. I felt vulnerable until I felt I presence brush my mind faintly.

_Max… drop… _My eyes connected with Nikita's in time for her to nod before I dropped to my stomach, avoiding a dangerous roundhouse.

_Turn…around…._ Her mind whispered to me. I felt scared, I had known Nikita for five years of my life, and never once has she been this badly hurt. But nevertheless, I whipped around onto my back and crawled backwards, digging my heels into the ground just as a boot clad foot dropped down onto a place where my spine had just been.

I glanced over to see Gazzy toss something to Iggy, and Iggy attach it to the back of an Eraser standing very close to many other Erasers. Iggy jumped away just before a big BOOM resound throughout the clearing. The bomb had destroyed all but three of the Erasers. Blade fought weakly in front of Nikita. I rolled onto my knees and jogged over to help. Clapping my hands over an Eraser's ears, I kneed it in the stomach as it turned its mouth an O of surprise.

Chest heaving and blood still dripping out of his mouth, Blade dropped to the ground next to Nikita, looking very pale, and very still. Nikita pushed herself onto her knees, and cradled his head in what was left or her lap. She stroked his cheek, and looked up at me.

"Thank you." Her voice was quiet and I could hear tears quavering in it. "Do you know anyone who can help him?" Her voice was almost inaudible, but I dropped to my knees and put my hand on hers, nodding.

"Everyone alright?" I called, hearing Nikita sniffling behind me. Angel, Nudge, and Gazzy had miscellaneous bruises and cuts, but none were life threatening. Iggy had a broken nose. Fang hadn't said anything yet; he was still crouched over himself, panting.

I furrowed my eyebrows and stood up, the dirt making soft noises under my feet as I walked over to him. I touched his shoulder, and he groaned. "Go away, Max."

"Make me." I retorted, going around to the front of him. He sighed. "Now, what's wrong?" I said softly, trying to make eye contact. He just lowered is head. I sighed this time and stood up.

"Hey guys," I called, "Can two of you carry Blade to Mom's house? Nikita, can you fly?" We were only a mile or so from Mom's house, and Nudge and Iggy volunteered to carry him. Nikita could make it, too.

They took off, moments later. Nudge showed no sign of strain as she lifted Blade, but Nikita refused to let Gazzy help her take off. Angel was the last to leave. She spared a long, knowing glance at me, and then jumped into the air.

I turned my attention back to Fang. I stooped down to his level again, and touched his arm. "Hey, what's wrong?" I whispered.

Fang shook his head slightly and groaned again. "You." He sighed and looked up, "You are the problem." His dark brown eyes appeared black, and his face was flushed. "Do you remember the time when you gave me blood and I got those heat flashes you had been getting?" I nodded and he continued. "Well it feels like that again but… like stronger… hotter… and it makes me want to do this…" as he finished, he grabbed me by the waist and pressed is lips to mine fiercely.

**Fang Pov:**

I didn't know what happened. One minute I had been fighting an Eraser and the next I saw Max go down. That's when it hit. The red haze colored my vision and a heat flash rushed through my body. I didn't remember anything.

Now I was sitting in front of Max, listening to her obsess over me. Hmmm….. Maybe that was a good thing… "Hey, what's wrong?" I heard her say.

I shook my head, and looked up at shirt, which seem to be slightly see-through. She wasn't wearing a bra either. I groaned, feeling me pants stiffen. "You." I felt her shift, and I began to explain, "Do you remember the time when you gave me blood and I got those heat flashes you had been getting?" She nodded so I continued, "Well it feels like those again but… like stronger… hotter… and it makes me want to do this…" I whispered the end, and then a strange urge compelled me to kiss her. Hard.

She froze in confusion but after a moment wound her arms around me and kissed me back. I pressed her slim body to mine and pulled my lips from hers. She leaned her head against my chest and I closed my eyes.

"So I take it you're fine?" she said after a comfortable pause.

I chuckled and hugged her closer to me. We sat in silence for a while and I suggested we head for Dr. M's place.

Max nodded and opened her stunning wings. I opened mine in response and stood up, waiting for her to go first.

"Age before beauty," I said quietly.

Max glared at me. "Pain before game."

I furrowed my eyebrows. "What pain?"

Max smiled innocently and kicked me in the shin. I groaned and took off. I could hear Max's giggling behind me and I grumbled obscenities under my breath.

The flight to Dr. M's was shorter than normal, as Max was anxious to get back. When we landed, Max took my hand and squeezed it. I squeezed her's back and we walked into the house. Nikita lay on the couch, the huge mountain of her belly almost swallowing up the view of her face.

I could hear her shallow, rapid breathing, as she lifted her head up to see us over her baby bump. She smiled and winced, rubbing the side of her personal mountain. Her corn-silk colored hair spilled over her face and shoulders. It was tangled and covered in dirt and blood.

Max let go of my hand and walked over to Nikita. Max touched Nikita's hand and smiled at her.

"How's Blade?" Max asked quietly.

Nikita's face fell, and tears shone in her eyes. "I don't know. They won't tell me."

Max looked at me and then at the kitchen door. I knew what she wanted me to do. I nodded and slipped into the kitchen, to find Gazzy pushing a marble with one hand and holding his temple in the other. I realized he had an ice pack in the hand holding his head.

"Hey Gaz." I said, ruffling his hair.

He looked at me, his big blue eyes shining. "Hi Fang."

"Do you know where…?"

Gazzy nodded. "In the basement. I couldn't go down there. Blade's screams… they were horrible. I sat out there with Nikita for a while. She cried."

I nodded to him, and quickly turned to the door on the far side of the kitchen. As soon as I opened the door, horrible moans drifted up.

I drifted down the steps, letting my hands drift along the railing. Iggy and Nudge were walking up when I went down. Nudge looked at me sadly. Iggy just looked blank.

"Is he…dying?" I said, having trouble forcing out the words. I'd known Blade since we were babies. He fought the Erasers off of me when I had collapsed on a treadmill.

Nudge shook her head. "No…not yet. He's got bad bleeding."

Iggy cut in. "Ask Dr. M."

I nodded and continued down the stairs. Blade yelled out and Dr. M shushed him. "… Don't want to worry them."

Blade groaned. "I know… I know."

I entered the basement room and peered around. The stuff had been cleared away and a stack of boxes and an old ping-pong table served as a hospital bed. An originally white sheet covered the ping-pong table. It was stained red in some places.

Blade tilted his head a little to see me. He smiled even smiled a little. "Hey man."

"Hey." I responded, creeping forward to grasp Blade's outstretched hand. It was an unnatural thing for me, but right now, that action felt right. Blade coughed; a nasty wet sound. Bright red splotches colored his lips.

"If…I don't make it," Blade said, looking at Dr. M, "Take Nikita's baby."

Dr. M looked like a deer in the headlights. She looked at me with panic in her eyes, but as I nodded, her panic melted and understanding took over. "Okay. I will."

Blade looked at me. "Take her into your flock. It's only been the two of us for so long. She needs more than just me."

I nodded silently, watching tears pool in Blade's eyes. I knew he wouldn't normally cry, so I said nothing. He bit his lip. "She's all I have. All I have. This baby, I didn't know what to think at first, but then, when she first felt it kick, I knew this was what was for me."

I squeezed Blade's hand. "I understand."

Blade smiled weakly, and rolled his head back onto the pillow. I listened to Blade's shallow breathing until it evened out, and then I released his hand slowly and nodded to Max's mom.

She nodded back and gave him morphine through a needle. I shuddered and turned around, walking quickly out of the room.

**Max POV:**

Nikita's big blue eyes were wide as Fang walked in the room, his face sad. She whipped her head back to me and whimpered.

"It's okay. I'm sure he's fine." I told her, as she started to cry.

"I hope so. I just don't know if I can have this baby without him…" She rambled on and I looked over at Fang, asking him with my eyes if Blade was gonna make it.

Fang shrugged halfheartedly. _I don't know. _He mouthed.

I nodded and hugged Nikita to me, cutting off what she had been saying. She sighed and hugged me back for a bit. Fang sat down across from us, in the loveseat.

Nikita lay back against the cushions and sighed. "I'm going to try to get some sleep. It'd be best for him." She rubbed her belly absentmindedly.

"Him?" I asked, peering at her enlarged stomach.

Nikita smiled happily. "Mmm. That's what Blade wanted to name him Ash."

"Oh." I said, not really sure what else to say.

"Mhm..." Nikita mumbled, falling asleep.

I crawled over to Fang and sat next to him. "How is he?"

"He's…He's not good. Your mom thinks he's gonna make it though."

"I hope he does." I began. "Nikita… would be a wreck if she lost him.

"And how would you know this?" Fang teased kissing me lightly.

"Because I know I would be if I lost you." I was serious now, looking him directly in the eyes, both of us thinking of the time he left the flock a few years back. Pain flashed through his eyes.

"I am sorry for that."

"I know you are." I whispered snuggling closer to him.

And just like that, Fang and I drifted to sleep. Nikita's shallow breathing echoed Blade's, just as my deep easy breathing echoed Fang's.

I understood a fraction of what Nikita would have to go through. Losing the one she loved the most, it would nearly kill her.

But whatever happened to her, I'd be there for her. Because no one had been there for me.

* * *

**Review?**

**Please?**


	3. Chapter 3

**I love updating this story(: Only because it makes some people mad. **

**Ha.**

****Side note** Let's pretend I'm not an Idiot, and did remember that Nikita was hugely pregnant. Mmk?****

****Other Side Note** Sorry if this chapter is inaccurate. I'm not really an expert on this topic****

* * *

**Max Pov:**

The next morning, I woke up to find the couch empty. Nikita wasn't in the bathroom. I waddled into the kitchen, to find the basement door open. I raised my eyebrows and went down the steps. When at the bottom, I peeked around the corner to see Nikita perched lightly on a big box and Blade gripping her hands.

They were crying. But still smiling. I listened to what Blade was saying. "…worry. I'm gonna be fine. And if I'm not," He rest one of his hands on her huge belly, "Then I'll always be in both of your hearts; and your memories."

"Please don't leave me." Nikita said, her eyes spilling big, fat tears. She had stopped smiling.

"It's not something I can control." Blade's smile had dropped as well.

"Please try to! I need you. He needs you." She placed both hands on her belly and Blade smiled. "See, he knows you now. He _loves _you."

Blade rubbed gently on where the baby must have kicked. "I can't promise you… but, with all my heart, I will try."

Nikita smiled, looking relieved. "Good."

Blade took her hands once again. He frowned. "You're cold."

Nikita shook her head and whispered. "No… that' you."

Blade pressed his mouth in a line and sighed. "Oh no. I'm not healing fast enough."

Nikita's face did not fall. She shook her head. "You are healing fast enough. Just rest more."

Blade nodded and released her hands, patting her belly. "You should get some more sleep. He needs it."

Nikita smiled warmly at him, and kissed his forehead. He pulled her down and kissed her lips deeply. She pushed away and gave him a serious look. "Sleep."

He nodded and smiled as his eyes closed. I heard her sigh. Nikita stood up and stretched lightly, her back arching as far as possible with her baby bump.

I smiled and slid up the stairs, pretending to be Fang, what with his quietness and all. I scrunched up my nose as I passed a laundry basket with blood soaked cloth. I realized it was the sheets that Blade had laid on this past night.

Fang was rustling around in the refrigerator, trying to scrounge whatever we hadn't eaten yet. I spotted a clean white note stuck to his head.

"Hey Fang?"

"Yea?" He said shortly, still digging.

"You have…a note on the back of your head."

"What?" He exclaimed, turning to me and reaching around quickly. He pulled the note of with a wince. A few strands of dark hair clung to a piece of Ella's super sticky tape. She'd bought it as a joke, to stick things to Iggy, like, 'Caution: blind and extremely violent' while he'd be whistling throughout the park. It was funny at first, but when he outsmarted us, it was no longer funny.

I sighed. "Well, what's it say?"

"They went out to breakfast without us. Gazzy said Iggy didn't want to wake us lovebirds."

"Of course he did." I said sweetly.

Fang laughed at my false tone. He pulled me into a hug just as the basement door creaked open. Nikita puffed and huffed at the top of the stairs, her hands on the small of her back. Her disgruntled expression was so funny I started to giggle. Fang kissed the top of my head questioningly.

Nikita shot me a glare. She ambled across the kitchen and sat down heavily in a dining chair. Rubbing her large midsection, she dropped her gaze to her stomach, obviously trying to let us have some privacy.

I let go of Fang, noticing her discomfort. "Hey," I began softly. "How is he this morning?"

She looked up, worry in her eyes. Then she smirked. "You would know. I heard you following me earlier."

Ugh. So I wasn't as quiet as I thought. "Oops?"

She laughed, and I laughed with her. After a bit, Nikita had sort of dosed off in the chair. Fang leaned me against the counter after hearing her gentle snores and kissed my neck. I smiled and pulled his mouth to mine.

He kissed me gently for a moment and froze when there was a stutter in her snores. She yawned and looked over. "Oh…I'm sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt. I just— Oh!"

Nikita looked down, and I noticed water dripping down to the floor. She looked at us with wide eyes. "My water just broke."

Fang looked horrified. "You have water inside you?"

She threw him a ridiculous look. "Of course. Not all of this," She gestured to her huge stomach, "is a baby."

"So it's all water that makes it huge?" He asked, still looking mildly horrified.

"Fang. Let it go. We'll explain it after the baby." I cut in. Looking at Nikita I asked, "Now what?"

She shrugged. "I've only been pregnant once. How should I know?"

"I know!" I said brilliantly. "I'll call mom!"

"You do that, an' I'll—," She cut off with a sharp gasp and doubled over her body, letting out a shriek.

Without thinking, I tossed the phone to Fang, and shot over to Nikita's side, gripping her shoulder. She stopped with a groan. I looked at Fang, another idea forming. "Fang! I need your laptop!"

He narrowed his eyes, still calling my mom. "What for?"

"Just get it. And tell Mom Nikita's water broke. What do we do?" He nodded and walked off. I slapped my forehead. "Faster, genius!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…" He called over his shoulder, stepping up his pace.

Nikita rubbed her stomach, absentmindedly mumbling to it. "You know Mommy loves you, but please, sweetheart, don't make Mommy hurt." She smiled suddenly. "I know you hear me. I can feel you."

Her huge, powder blue tee-shirt hung loosely over her shoulders, but stretched over her abdomen. She noticed me looking at her. "You know, this might be a little late, but do you wanna feel him kick?"

I smiled, unsure, but stepped closer and stretched my hand out. I put it on her warm tummy, surprised at the softness. It looked awfully resistant. Nikita moved my hand to a place just above the peak of her baby bump. "Say something. He likes new people."

I nodded, and trying not to think l would sound like a babbling idiot I said, "Hi baby. I'm Max. I've known your Mommy for a long time. She's my friend. She tells me your name is gonna be Ash. That's a very nice name." I paused waiting for the answering kick. Nothing happened.

"Keep going. " Nikita urged.

"Um. I'm not really sure what to say right now, but I can't wait to meet you. You seem like an exciting baby. Your Daddy is excited about you too."

Then, an amazing thing happened. A small, tentative, nudge pushed my hand. A grin lit up my face. I rubbed softly, trying to get another response. There was one. A strong kick this time, it made Nikita suck in a breath.

She grinned at me. "Ash…that's your Aunt Max. She's gonna be here when you're born, baby."

I grinned even more and said, "Yep, and I'm gonna be with you for a while."

The baby kicked twice, and I felt it move. Then, Nikita shrieked again, clutching the sides of her stomach. "What is happening to me!"

I moved my hand to hers. "I don't know. But we'll find out."

She shrieked more and threw back her head, crying. "Make it stop!"

Then, Blade pushed the basement door open, looking pale and exhausted. His eyes widened as he took in the scene before him. "What's going on?"

"Her water broke." I said through a break in Nikita's shrieks. Blade shuffled up quickly, I moved so he could kneel in my place. He placed his hand on her thighs and looked her in the eyes.

She was crying, tears pouring from her red, puffy eyes. "Blade." She croaked.

"Nikita." He mocked her, smiling.

She glared. "Not funny."

"Sorry."

The silence dragged on as he stared into her eyes. She glared back. I felt out of place when she sighed and smiled. He took her hands form her side and held them in her lap.

Then she screamed. He had obviously known it would happen because she writhed in her seat, straining against her baby.

Fang came down laptop on one hand, and the phone in the other. He answered Dr. M with a quick yes, and then he handed the phone to me, and set the laptop up.

"Max?" My mother's voice said on the other line.

"Yeah?" I called over the screaming.

"She's obviously having contractions." My mother muttered to herself. My face was a question mark. "Sorry, contractions are muscles pressing down on her womb, forcing the baby out. They'll last for about twelve hours in a normal birth. But you guys, I'm estimating about two to four hours. Then she'll have the baby."

"So…Why's she screaming?"

"Because." My mother said, matter-o'-factly. "Her cervix is widening with every muscle contraction."

My eyes widened. I may not have gone to school that long, but I do know all about the , erm, female parts. Jeb gave us 'the talk' when we were eight.

"Ouch. Anyway… What the hell are we supposed to do?"

"Max. Language." Mom warned. "And, you will move Nikita to the fold out couch in the basement. It's covered by a drop-cloth. Lay that over it when you have it folded out. And make sure you have her breath. Think, Hee-hee-hoo. I'll be home shortly. We're stuck in traffic."

Oh. That explained why they're so late. "Okay."

"Love you Max, and be careful with her!"

I rolled my eyes. "Of course. Love you too."

"Bye."

"Bye."

We both hung up. I looked at Fang. "New job. Go fold out the folding couch down there. Then cover it with the drop-cloth."

Fang nodded and headed down the stairs. Blade spoke up. "I'll go with. I'm not that weak."

I furrowed my eyes brows but let him shuffle downstairs. Then I looked at Nikita who looked ridiculous. She was sitting on the very edge of her chair, gripping her underneath her belly with both hands, her legs widespread, baring her clenched teeth, and had her eyes screwed shut.

I almost laughed. Almost.

"Okay, this is gonna be a little weird, but I need you to breath with me. Ready?"

She nodded fast, eyes still shut. I spoke again, "Okay, here we go. Hee-hee-hoo. Hee-hee-hoo."

Nikita repeated my breathing exercise with me for a few minutes when I cut off mid sentence holding my head. "Whoa…I'm feeling dizzy ." I shook my head.

Nikita gave a breathless, 'Hee-hee-hoo' laugh. She moved her hands to her knees, and started breathing easier. "Thanks…"

I smiled, the world still spinning a little. "No problemo,"

Nikita did the little breathing exercise until we heard a BANG! I shot to my feet. "What was that?" I called down the steps.

"Oh, you mean the crash? Well that was Fang's stupidity." Blade yelled back wryly.

"Ah. I thought we'd never get that fixed in time for the baby." Nikita said quietly. I chuckled.

"Oh, that's good. It catches up with him once in a while." I paused, listening to Blade laugh and Fang grumble. "Is it ready for her?"

"Yeah. Bring her down."

I turned around and walked back to Nikita. Putting my hand under her elbow, I gently pulled her up and then backed toward the stairway, Nikita following shakily. I backed down the steps, supporting Nikita's weight on my arms, as I held her by the waist. "Okay, that's good… now take another step… careful…"

When we reached the bottom, I noticed Nikita's pants were wet. I looked at her sympathetically. "Do you want a change of pants?"

She looked sheepish. "No… I'm not really gonna be needing them for the next few hours."

I nodded. She did have a point. We laid Nikita on the fold out bed, as she sucked in a breath and held back a scream. I could feel her muscles contract this time.

I grabbed an old blanket from a chair and laid it over her. Fang brought over and old throw pillow, and lifted up her white-blonde head to place it behind her. She smiled, her face still flushed from her latest contraction. Then, Nikita shuffled under her blanket, a determined look on her face. Triumphantly, she produced her pants, her underwear tucked neatly inside. Blade took the pants from her and kicked them under the fold out bed.

He leaned in and kissed her gingerly.

She grinned sloppily. "I take it you're feeling better?"

"Adrenaline works wonders on the bird-kid body."

Fang smirked and sat in a dusty old couch next to Nikita's. I sat by him and let the two murmur to each other. When they became lost in the world of sweet nothings, I turned to Fang. He smiled at me and leaned his forehead against mine. Staring into my eyes he asked, "Have you ever thought about having kids?"

I jerked away abruptly. He looked surprised, and a little hurt. "Fang, I'm fifteen. Not in my twenties or thirties. And… we're not even married!"

"So? That hasn't stopped them." He stopped to let Nikita's scream interrupt him. It held for a few minutes.

I raised an eyebrow, beginning my 'If they jumped off a bridge, would you?' speech. He saw it coming. Pressing a finger to my lips, he said, "Look, I know you're gonna launch into one of your rants, and before you do, I want you to know that I really love you, Maximum Ride, and if I could spend eternity with you, I would. I wouldn't care if you were incapable of having kids or if you had a freaking litter. I just want something like they have. I want you to belong to me in something other than words… I want you to be mine forever… will you?"

I was dumbstruck. "Fang…did you just ask me to marry you?"

He flushed and sighed angrily. Turning away from me, he ran a hand through his hair. I touched his shoulder and climbed onto his lap. "Fang…?"

"I… Yeah, I kinda did." He whispered, looking away. "I just thought that maybe…"

"Maybe what?" I asked softly, making him look at me.

"Maybe you'd say yes." He whispered, looking embarrassed.

"Oh Fang." I hugged his neck. "I'm too young. I haven't got anything planned for the future besides what I hope is for dinner tonight," When he started to push me away, I added, "but I'm not saying no. Just… not now. Maybe… in a few years, things will be different. Maybe I won't be running from evil idiots, or scrounging from the dumpster or worrying if my family is gonna gets kidnapped."

"So… you will?" He breathed in my ear, sounding hopeful.

I smiled. "Maybe."

He growled playfully and nipped at my earlobe. I smiled wider. Just as I was about to lean in and kiss him, Mom rushed downstairs arms full of medical stuff.

"Max. Fang. No PDA." She said, not looking at us.

I blushed. "Sorry."

Mom gave me a doubtful look and went back to digging through her stuff. Nikita started her breathing again and clenched her teeth. Whatever she was trying to do didn't work, because she screamed. Nikita sat up and dug her hands into the soft cushions, repeatedly screaming. Blade put hands on her shoulders and murmured encouraging words. She whimpered and slumped backwards, Blade tear off a strip of his shirt to dab at her sweaty face.

Mom stood up and walked to the foot of her bed. "Nikita…I'm going to have you put your legs up like that," Nikita obliged, curling her legs up, "yes, that's good."

"You're gonna have to look, right?" Nikita asked.

"Yes, so if you don't mind…"

"I don't."

Mom look relieved and pulled the blanket up to peer under at the baby's progress. She nodded to herself. "You're almost all the way dilated. That's good."

Then Mom put up a curtain rack behind her, blocking outside view of Nikita's private places. "Max, Fang, you're going to help me. Max, you come back her and Fang you go get towels."

Valencia lifted the blanket back to Nikita's knees. It rested on top. Fang averted his eyes and slid up the stairs to go get towels. I blinked, and looked away.

"Um. Ow." I muttered.

Dr. M laughed at me. "It's okay. This isn't even as bad as it's going to get."

I groaned. So did Nikita. "You mean, the pain isn't done yet!"

"Nope. This is only the beginning." Mom smiled, "Let this be a lesson to you, Max. Hold of sex till you're married."

Nikita started to say something but she cut off, clutching her stomach and shrieking. Mom looked at her underneath the sheet. She smiled. "Almost time now."

I felt oddly embarrassed. . She actually smiled. While looking at a girl's vagina. Excuse my crudeness.

"Finally," Blade said. "It can't hurt that much having a baby."

Nikita glare and shouted. "You try shoving a bowling ball out an exhaust pipe! Except that bowling ball is a five pound baby, and that exhaust pipe is my vagina!"

Mom and I both laughed while Blade just paled. "So…it hurts?"

"Let me kick you in the nuts until they burst then stab you in the stomach until you scream." Nikita answered icily.

"You won't have to stab long." I muttered.

Nikita laughed heartily. Fang trotted down the stairs, his arms full of light blue towels. They were old, I could tell, from some of the small tears in the sides.

"These good?" Fang asked, looking as Dr. M.

Dr. M nodded. "Those are perfect. I'm glad you took your time though." She sounded sarcastic, and Fang rolled his eyes.

"Well, Iggy kept bugging me and Gazzy tripped me twice."

"Sure, Fang. Sure."

"It's true!" He insisted.

Mom rolled her eyes and Fang sat down, burning holes in the back of my head. I shifted so I was sitting on my legs, and put my hands on either of my knees, looking intently at my mother.

Valencia had put towels down on the ground in front of her, and had towels across her lap. She looked at Nikita. "Are you ready?"

Nikita looked scared. She grabbed Blade's hand, and he looked encouragingly at her, murmuring, "You can do this."

She gulped. In a small voice she said, "Yes. I am."

Mom nodded determinedly. "Good. When I say 'Push' I want you to push for ten seconds and then stop. I'll tell you to push again. Okay? Max will count to ten for you."

Nikita nodded, her blonde hair bobbing.

"Okay. On the count of three," Nikita braced her legs, and buckled down, "One…two…three…Push!"

I counted. One, two, three, four… Nikita groaned and squeezed her eyes shut, pushing hard. She squeezed Blade's hand, which made him suck in a deep breath.

"Ten." I said. Mom nodded and Nikita relaxed, panting heavily.

"I can do this… I can do this…" She muttered, repeating herself.

"Fang, sit behind her. Let her brace herself against you." Mom commanded. Fang nodded and quickly clamored behind her. He sat like I was and held her shoulders.

"Ready, Nikita? Push!"

One…two…three...four...five…

I peeked over to see what Mom was so intent on. And then I gasped and looked away, freaking out. It wasn;t normal looking.

Nikita made odd moaning, shrieking noises as she pushed. I peek over again and asked Mom, "Is that the baby's…head?"

Mom nodded smiling, tears shining in her eyes. "Yes… the baby's crowning."

I had no idea what that meant. "Okay…? Is this some sort of demented torture/punishment?"

Mom laughed, the tears spilling out of her eyes. "No Max."

"Then why're you crying?"

"Because, Max, this is a miracle. The miracle of birth."

"Oh." I shut up then, and remembered I was supposed to be counting. "Oh, uh, ten-ish."

"Nikita, honey, you can stop." Mom said,

And she did. Panting and sweat rolling down her temples, she moaned again. Blade smiled at her excitedly. "The baby's almost here!"

"Yes, and you're doing great." Mom added. She looked at Fang. "Take Blade's place. Blade, you come here."

Fang took Nikita's hand and she smiled tiredly. Blade flexed his hand and rubed it. He came over next to Mom. "Why do you need me?"

Mom smiled brilliantly. "So you can watch as your first child is born."

Blade groaned. Mom chuckled and looked at me. "Get ready to count. Nikita, push!"

Nikita pushed, her face turning red. Through her teeth, she groaned, "Gah! Please tell me it's almost over."

Valencia nodded. "It's going to get easier. Come on, you can do it." She slipped on gloves. "I can see the baby's face."

Nikita screamed and squeezed Fang's hand. He groaned and screwed his eyes shut. "I think she broke my hand."

Mom was crying again, she held the baby's head. "Nikita, you need to push harder. The baby's shoulders are almost out."

I could tell Nikita was getting tired, but she shoved against her body's limits, and panted harder. I watched the baby's shoulder's slip out. "Okay honey, just one more push and…"

The baby's little body slid out easier as the shoulders pushed through. Mom smiled. "It's a boy!"

Mom pulled the little bloody body away from Nikita's body as she panted. Mom took out a weird looking object. She slid it up the baby's nose a little and squeezed the bulbous part. She did the same to the other side. Then she reached in the baby's mouth a wiped out some goo.

She patted it's butt, and it screamed. She took a towel of her lap and wrapped it up, murmuring, "Let's go see your Mommy…"

She set the baby on Nikita's deflated stomach. "Don't touch him for a minute."

"Why?" Nikita whispered, her brilliant blue eyes on the small thing.

"So he can figure out who you are. You have a particular scent he's attuned to."

"Oh."

A few minutes passed and we all watched the screaming baby.

"Can I hold him now?" Nikita said, hysteria raising in her voice. She didn't like listening to her baby cry.

"Yes, go ahead." My mom sounded tired and relieved.

Nikita reached for the baby and snuggled him in her arms. Blade stood up, a look of wonder and fascination on his face. His eyes were only for the baby. He knelt down beside Nikita and stroked the baby's face with a finger.

"He's so… soft."

Nikita, Mom, and I laughed. Fang smirked. Nikita went back to nuzzling him, and the baby quieted down. He still cried a little, though. Blade reached for him. "Can I… hold him?"

Nikita smiled. "He's half yours, jackass. Of course."

Dr. M through her a look. "Watch your language around him."

Nikita smiled sheepishly. Mom cleaned up around Nikita's nether regions and told her to relax her legs again. When she did, Mom covered her with the blanket and went to go get the flock.

Blade looked at me, offering the small crying baby to me. I nodded and reached out for him. When Blade set the baby in my arms, it reached out a tiny, wrinkled, pink hand and I offered my finger. He grabbed it and held on.

Fang breathed in my ear and I tried not to jump. "He's kinda cute,"

"Kinda?" I said, turning to him. "He's freakin' adorable."

Nikita laughed tiredly, and Blade smiled, wrapping his arms around her shoulders. He kissed her sweaty temples, pulling the hair off her face. "You should get some sleep."

Nikita frowned. "Not yet. I want to see my baby."

Blade rolled his eyes. Fang looked at the baby. "What's his name gonna be?"

Nikita looked at Blade and smiled widely. "Ash. He doesn't need a middle name. None of us have one anyway. Max, you're the only one with a last name."

I nodded. "That's true."

I looked at Fang. "Your turn."

He looked at me pleadingly. "No… No, I can wait."

But I had already set Ash in Fang's arms. He sighed and made a better cradle out of his arms. Ash stopped crying and clung to Fang's dark shirt. I looked at him incredulously, as did Blade and Nikita.

"How did you do that?" I demanded, frowning.

Fang shrugged and grinned. "I just have a way with kids, I guess. Either that or he can tell how awesome I am."

"Not to mention humble." Blade muttered sarcastically. Fang rolled his eyes but continued to smile, rocking Ash back and forth a little. Ash squeaked and opened his eyes. His tiny blue eyes sparkled up at me. I knew all baby's eyes were blue when they're born.

I reahed out and ran a hand through his matted bloody hair. "We should clean you up,"

"I'll do that," Mom said, smoothly grabbing Ash from Fang's arms. I noticed she had a diaper in her other hand. And a small blue hat, and little blue booties.

"Did you go shopping when you were out?" I asked, taking the hat from her.

"Mmm. Angel told me it was going to be a boy, so I went ahead and bought some stuff." She said, trailing up the stairs to go to the sink.

A little while later, Ella burst through the thin door and raced over to Nikita. "CongratulationsI'?"

Blade laughed. "Your mom's washing him."

Ella looked disappointed. Suddenly, the rest of the flock ran down and came over to congratulate Nikita and Blade. Iggy stood awkwardly off to the side. Ella noticed, and walked over, gently touching his arm. He smiled at her and pulled her to his side in an awkward hug. Ella blushed.

I rolled my eyes and turned to Fang. He was already looking at me. _Someday_, his eyes messaged me. I nodded, knowing exactly what he was talking about.

Mom came down the stairs; holding Ash in a little white blanket. His blue hat poked out of the top. She handed him back to Nikita, who was being hovered by Angel, Nudge and Ella.

Nikita cradled her baby and kissed his forehead, sighing. "All right little guy, time to go visiting again."

Nikita passed him to Ella first who held him closely. "What's his name?"

"Ash." Blade said, sitting next to Nikita in her bed.

Ella smiled, peeling back his little hat. "It fits. His hair is an ashy color. Hi, Ash… I'm gonna be your Aunt Ella… I'm Max's sister."

She kissed the baby like Nikita had and passed him to Nudge. Nudge squealed, and picked up one of Ash's teensy hands.

Nudge babbled over Ash for awhile, and I sat next to Fang, thinking about how great life was right then, when more footsteps came down the stairs.

I tensed, ready for an attack; Fang sat forward, his hands going to his pockets where I knew he kept a pocket-knife.

But who poked his head around the corner was not an Eraser of Flyboy. It was even worse. It was even more unstable. It was even stupider.

It was Jeb.

* * *

**Review?  
**


End file.
